Une psy pour Sherlock
by Emeraude-Blood 89
Summary: Une psychologue pour le grand Sherlock Holmes ! On ne sait jamais... SH/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et leur adaptation à Moffat et Gatiss. Il n'y a que Miss Jenisson qui est à môaw !

P.D.V. John

Je discutai de la nouvelle enquête sur laquelle Sherlock et moi séchions quand nous entendîmes plusieurs coups frappés à la porte de notre appartement. Mon ami se redressa et alla ouvrir, heureux d'une distraction mais recula surpris de voir apparaître une jeune fille d'environ 19 ans dans le pas de la porte. Elle tendit la main pour le saluer et resta ainsi quelque instant avant que Sherlock la serre puis se retire très rapidement.

Monsieur Holmes je souhaiterais vous parler en privé, annonça t'elle puis elle se tourna vers moi. Docteur Watson. Elle inclina légèrement la tête avant de reporté son attention sur mon ami.

Les deux restèrent un instant en chien de faïence à se juger du regard. Je décidai, sachant qu'il savait se débrouiller seul de les laisser et de quitter l'appartement. Je pris mon chapeau et me levai.

Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Mary.

Merci Docteur.

Sherlock m'adressa un regard paniqué, décidant de lui faire payer les fois où il m'avait mit dans l'embarra je lui répondit par un sourire entendu avant de quitter la salle.

P.D.V Externe

Sherlock ne bougea pas pendant environ 2 minutes avant de designer un fauteuil à la demoiselle, il s'assit en face d'elle et déclara :

Miss Jenisson si vous pouviez m'expliquer la raison de votre présence ici cela m'arrangerai.

Votre frère m'a appelée, ou du moins ma mère. Mais elle ne supporte plus de vous voir.

Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir une psychologue, déclara t'il d'une voix glacial

La jeune fille étira ses longs doigts fins et croisa les jambes.

Pourtant vous en avez besoin.

Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Posez-moi une question.

Combien y a-t-il de thèse sur les cendres de cigare ?

La votre. Et une question sur vous.

Non ! Allez-vous-en.

Elle sortit un portable de son sac et composa un numéro. Elle patienta un moment avant que la personne appelée réponde.

Monsieur Holmes ? Oui c'est Miss Jenisson, la psychologue, votre frère refuse. Elle attendit un moment. Bien je vous le passe.

Elle tendit le portable à l'homme en face d'elle. Le détective le pris et effleura les doigts de la psy précoce. Il sursauta et lui jeta un regard noir.

Bonjour Mycroft, il blanchi un instant puis se repris et soupira. C'est la dernière.

Il raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à son interlocutrice qui le rangea.

Allez-vous cesser de faire l'enfant et donner moi votre main.

Avant que l'enfant en question ne refuse son portable vibra, il y jeta un coup d'œil puis soupira.

Je vous assure que si quoique ce soit sort de cette pièce vous me le payerez, la menaça t'il

Secret professionnel, et de toute façon personne ne le croirai. Maintenant donnez moi votre main monsieur Holmes.

Sherlock lui tendit la main peu rassuré, la jeune femme lui faisait un peu peur. Il l'avait déjà vu pendant une affaire alors que sa mère, psychologue de renommé, avait était demandée pour tirer de information d'un témoin choqué. La demoiselle avait rassuré et résolut l'affaire rien qu'en touchant la main de l'homme. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué (c'est quand même Sherlock Holmes) qu'elle avait des gants alors que la saison était chaude. Elle lui pris et l'attira vers elle. Elle commença à respirer plus profondément et sembla rentrer en transe. Elle relâchât paniqué la main de l'homme et sembla avoir du mal à respirer. Elle mit quelque seconde à se calmer.

ET APRÈS VOUS OSEZ DIRE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BESOINS D'UNE PSYCHOLOGUE ! Elle lui hurla dessus d'une telle force que le concerné qui ne si attendait pas recula surpris.

Qu'avez-vous vu ? Lui demanda d'une voix choquée le détective.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut les Jelly-Babis ! Je ne vous promets pas que je posterai aussi régulièrement que ces deux là. Je remercie les personnes m'ayant mis des reviews. La fin est un peu moins drôle mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, je croise les doigts *croise tout ce qu'elle peut et se gamelle, se relève péniblement* donc je disais *tend l'oreille* ho oui. Je vous laisse donc découvrir par vous-même.**

**Disclamer ****: Sont pas à moi !**

**Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et ceux de ma correctrice en italique.**

**Merci à ma béta **** ! **

Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? Demanda la psychologue d'une voix douce.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua le détective qui avait commencé à se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil.

Je veux parler des persécutions dont vous avez été la victime.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répéta l'homme qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant apeuré. (_un peu OOC…_)

Et les coups que vous vous receviez au collège, les injures, l'isolement et le rejet ? Assena-t-elle.

Sherlock avait finit par se retrouver en position fœtal. Quand la jeune femme remarqua qu'il tremblait elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui. L'homme ne sentit les bras de la demoiselle le serrer (c'est mignon !) que lorsque qu'elle commença à lui murmurer :

Pourquoi vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? Demanda-t'elle tout doucement.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit se crisper, elle se retira brusquement et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle croisa les jambes et s'adressa à son patient.

Vous n'en avez jamais parlé à quiconque, pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-elle.

Personne ne s'intéressait à ma vie. Personne ne m'aurait écouté, répondit-il, gêné. (_Sherlock gêné ? Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé dire ça en mode impassible, comme si ça le concernait pas, juste une constatation._)

Et votre frère ?

J'ai essayé…

La jeune femme le regarda, pensive, là où tout le monde voyait un homme sans cœur, elle voyait un enfant terrorisé. (_ouais mais il faudrait que ça soit pas visible extérieurement, juste en l'observant bien, sans s'arrêter à son impassibilité qui est une sorte de carapace. Tu vois?_ Disons qu'elle est observatrice alors.)

Est-ce que ce que j'ai vu est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle très doucement.

Il acquiesça, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Allongez-vous, lui ordonna t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard interloqué.

Allongez-vous, par terre. Vous comprendrez, lui réordonna la jeune psy en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

Si vous voulez… Le jeune homme (il n'a que euh ben pas tant que ça, il doit avoir 25 ans _moi j'aurais dit vers les 30 ans pour Sherly, à peu près idem pour Moriarty, 40-45 pour Lestrade et Mycroft _oui mais c'est pour l'histoire) s'assit en face d'elle.

Non mettez-vous dos à moi.

Sherlock obtempéra, étonné et dès qu'il se fut retourné, elle le tira par les épaules pour que sa tête se retrouve sur ses genoux. Il tenta vainement de se relever, maintenu de force par les mains de la jeune femme.

Non, arrêtez de bouger !

Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Miss Jenisson ?

Thérapie que vous êtes le seul à tester. Maintenant répondez à mes questions.

J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Je peux toujours appeler votre frère.

Cela dépendra des questions.

Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment détendu, Sherlock, elle prononça son nom de sa voix la plus suave.

Le résultat fut instantané : l'homme se tendit, ayant un peu peur de ce qui allait suivre. La jeune femme éclata de rire devant sa réaction et commença à lui masser doucement les épaules (pour les personnes qui veulent inquiéter Sherlock, vous pouvez prendre des notes).

On peut savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Lui demanda t-il inquiet.

Est-ce que ça vous arrive de vous détendre de temps en temps ? Le questionna, amusée la demoiselle (il faut que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça, elle a quand même 19-20 ans).

Euh...

On ne dirait pas (elle est observatrice), mais il y a un début à tout, fit'elle. Est-ce que vous connaissez la méditation ?

C'est un art ridicule.

Pourtant vous allez l'essayer.

Vous n'y arriverez pas.

C'est un défi ?

Prenez-le comme vous voulez.

La psychologue précoce recommença à lui masser les épaules.

Est-ce que vous jouer d'un instrument ? Le questionna t-elle.

Euh oui, répondit le détective qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Lequel ?

Du violon.

Depuis combien de temps ?

J'ai commencé à 15 ans.

Vous devez en jouer très bien alors.

Oui (je ne me la pète pas vous vous faites des idées).

Elle continua à lui poser des questions sur les endroits qu'il aimait et sur les moments qu'il avait préférés.

Décrivez-moi la plage dont vous m'avez parlé.

Sherlock totalement détendu désormais le lui raconta, décrivant dans les moindres détails et frissonna quand il en arriva à la fine brume qu'il y avait. La jeune femme sourit doucement, elle avait réussit. Elle se pencha pour attraper les mains de l'homme qui la laissa faire. Elle se concentra et se plongea au cœur des secrets de son patient (patient qui doit bien aimer la thérapie). Elle explora et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle vit ce qu'il cachait, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle sortit de sa transe. Elle resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague, sans s'apercevoir que le détective avait arrêté de parler. Lui sentit une goutte lui tomber sur la joue, surpris il releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme en train de pleurer.

**Merci d'avoir tout regardé. Mettez des reviews !**

**Bizh !**


End file.
